Out of the Darkness
by Cobert Fan
Summary: While Cora and Lady Grantham are away in London, Robert reflects on Cora and his feelings towards her. Set a few months after Robert and Cora's wedding. Part of the Cobert Valentine exchange. My picture prompt was the main staircase at Downton and my word prompt was 'illuminate'.
1. Chapter 1

February 1890

Robert stood staring at the staircase in the large entryway, as had been his practice for the past several days.

"Son, no matter how many times you stand there, the result will be the same. Cora still will not come down those stairs. You know she is in London at those horrible society functions that your mother dragged her to, and she will be there for the rest of the week." Robert's father stated with an air of amusement to his voice.

Robert, knowing his father was right slightly hung his head and walked slowly to the dining room.

"I know you miss her, Robert; anyone who had eyes can see that. It is nothing to be embarrassed about." Patrick said, laying a gentle hand on Robert's shoulder.

"I know Papa, it's just…I didn't expect…" Robert stopped himself as if trying to find the right words.

"You didn't expect what, son?" Patrick questioned. "You didn't expect her to be gone this long, or you didn't expect to miss her this much?"

"Both." Robert said with a sigh.

The truth was that Robert had missed Cora from the moment the trained pulled away from the station. He felt as if a part of him was being taken away. He and Cora had only been married for six months, and his life with her and all of the feelings he had were so new and confusing. Robert felt like he was in a perplexity. It had been a week since Cora and his mother had left for London, and he was no closer to understanding things as he had been that day on the train platform. The one thing Robert did know was that he missed her desperately, and each day seemed to reveal more that he missed about his new bride. As Robert ascended the empty staircase after dinner, he hoped sleep would claim him early, for without fail, Cora would at least be there to meet him in his dreams.

Robert looked around his dressing room after his valet had finished preparing him for bed. The room which had once been his sanctuary before Cora now seemed like nothing more than a dark and cold space. The small bed felt hard and uninviting. The décor seemed more like a respectable hotel room than someone's actual home. Robert had tried several times to sleep there since Cora's departure, but the loneliness crept in, making her absence even more noticeable. Eventually, Robert would move to Cora's room, or what had now become their bedroom. This room was distinctly Cora. Decorated in soft hues of pale blues and cream, it was soft and inviting. The lightness of the room exuded warmth that few rooms in Downton possessed. The furniture that Cora had picked out created an atmosphere of relaxation and peace. It had quickly become Robert's favorite room in the house. As Robert climbed into the bed, he deeply inhaled, laying his head on Cora's pillow, taking in her fragrance of lavender. Robert allowed his mind to drift back to the first time that he had laid eyes on Cora.

_1889_

_Robert and his father had been in London to meet with their associates in order to go over some of the latest financial information regarding the estate. Once the meeting was over, Patrick, Robert's father, had various meetings and things to attend to. Robert took the opportunity to browse the bookstore, have lunch with some friends, and then he decided to take a walk in the park. As Robert found a bench in the park with the intention to start on his newest book, he noticed the most beautiful creature standing by a cluster of rose bushes. Robert was mesmerized by the beauty of the young woman. He didn't recognize her, but felt certain that she was not from around here, for she looked like no other English girl he had ever seen. Her raven black hair that was piled in curls provided a magnificent contrast to her creamy magnolia completion. As she turned, he immediately noticed that she had the most striking shade of blue eyes. Robert continued observing the lovely creature as she gently bent to smell the coral colored roses. He wished at that moment someone was there to capture the image of her. Her black hair, creamy skin, and perfect lips against the unique color of the rose would, he was sure, put every other great piece of art to shame. Robert continued to watch as the young lady sat on the bench and began to remove her day gloves. She reached into a bag and pulled out a book that she began to read. Because of Robert's position near a hedge, he was able to observe the young lady without being noticed by her. He watched every move she made noticing the grace and beauty with which her body moved. Robert wanted to meet this woman. He had never seen anyone like her and he was anxious to find out who she was. Robert quickly put his book down and began to make his way around the hedge to the bench. But, as quickly as she was there, she was gone. The only thing Robert to could see to prove that his vision was a reality was a small white day glove lying on the ground in front of the bench. He quickly picked it up in hopes that he would come across its beautiful owner._

Robert smiled to himself as he remembered walking the streets of London for what seemed like hours, holding that glove and looking for Cora. He had never been so taken by someone before. At the time, Robert didn't realize it, but now he chuckled as he realized just how out of character that had been for him. Robert remembered the events of the rest of the day as he drifted off to sleep….

_Discouraged at his inability to find the object of his quest, Robert remembered his mother's request to retrieve something from a dress shop that they had ready for Robert's sister Rosamund. Regretfully deciding to suspend his mission, Robert began heading for London's most prestigious dress shop to retrieve the package. When he walked in he was delighted to be met face to face with the beautiful creature from the park, who he soon found out was Cora Levinson. After brief introductions, Robert, still in a bit of a daze, remembered to return Cora's lost glove. The Levinsons, thankful for the kindness that Robert had shown Cora and the genuine politeness he offered, invited Robert to have tea with them. While not completely proper, as Robert's mother would most assuredly say, Robert couldn't resist the invitation to spend time with the exquisite Miss Levinson. The more Robert gazed at Cora, the more lost he was in her beauty. Not only was she physically stunning, but she had such a gentle voice and an amazing kindness to those around her. She was witty, intelligent, and Robert found out rather quickly that Cora could also be quiet charming. He was never one to think about matters of the heart or the things poets wrote of regarding romance or love, but Robert Crawley found himself quite smitten that day with the enchanting Miss Cora Levinson._

February 1890

Robert awoke to sunlight streaming in the window. With the room bathed in the warm glow of sunlight and the scent that was distinctly Cora, Robert couldn't help but think this was bound to be a magnificent morning. As he turned to reach for Cora, in hopes of drawing her close to him, he was met with an empty space and the realization, once again, that she was not present. As Robert opened his eyes, he felt the ache once again of being in bed, alone, without his extremely beautiful, most sensual, soft and warm wife.

"Ugh!" Robert groaned as he slammed his fist into the bed. Robert missed Cora, he wanted Cora, and he needed Cora. She had filled his dreams all night, her smile, her laugh, her touch, her kisses. Robert desperately wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her, to bury his head in her hair and kiss every bit of exposed skin, to worship her body the way it should be worshiped.

"You're incorrigible, Robert Crawley," he could almost hear her say with a smile playing on her lips. He thought about her with her locks hanging down around her shoulders and that saucy smile playing at her lips, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Oh my Cora, when did you become such a part of me?"

As Robert went through the motions of his day on the estate, his mind continued to drift back to Cora. He should have realized after that first meeting that she would forever be engrained in him. After returning to Downton, he couldn't get her out of his thoughts. Her face was there every time he closed his eyes, and he could still feel the way her hand felt as it brushed against his as she took the glove from his hand. Her laugh seemed to be in the way the gentle breeze would blow thought the trees on the estate and often someone would say something that would remind him of a witty comment that she had made. He read and re-read the letter she had sent him, thanking him again for returning her lost glove. He was consumed by her. He had already decided to pursue her when the parties and balls of the season started in London. But he couldn't resist the temptation to answer her note with a letter of his own. Yet again, against the rules of what was proper, they began to correspond. With every letter, he felt as if he was making a great discovery. It was as if in each letter he was uncovering a precious gem as he began to learn more and more about her. With his mind drifting back to the first ball they attended, Robert remembered how stunning Cora looked. She quite took his breath away that night, as she did every other suitor in the room. When they danced Robert remembered how perfectly she fit in his arms and how good it felt to finally have her close to him. If Robert could have proposed right then, he would have. He knew at that moment that no one would ever capture him the way she had.

It was in the library later that day as Robert was going over the estate ledgers that he remembered the day his father had told him about the financial state of Downton and that the only way to save it was for him to marry someone of considerable wealth. Robert's heart immediately broke. His mind had continued to stay on Cora and he could already imagine her by his side. But not knowing the size of her dowry, he was faced with the possibility of choosing between his obligations and his heart. It was with relief Robert discovered that Cora's dowry was more than enough to save Downton. Of course, his mother was not happy with the fact that Cora was American, but she accepted his decision because she felt that Robert was doing his duty to Downton, thinking that it was Cora's dowry that drew Robert to her. In hindsight, Robert realized that never allowing his parents to know of his feelings for Cora was a mistake. He couldn't help but feel that if they realized how much he cared for her, that they would have shown her more kindness.

Robert had retired to his dressing room as he felt his stomach sink. He loved Cora; he had known that since before they were married. He couldn't imagine anyone other than her as his wife. But did she know that? Robert thought back to all the times his mother had criticized her and he said nothing. He remembered all the snide comments about her money and her purpose in this family. Robert, being afraid of what his mother might say if he knew his true feelings for Cora, kept quiet.

"Had Cora taken all that to heart?" Robert thought. "Did she realize how much I needed her and how empty my life would be without her?" He said to himself as he sat on the bed in his dressing room. As he looked around at the dark and generic space, he couldn't help but think of how much it mirrored his life before Cora. Life always seemed to happen around him as he merely went through the motions of each day's tasks. But the day Cora wandered through the park and into his life, everything changed. It wasn't all at once, rather bit by bit, but she had illuminated his life with her love and warmth. The thought of ever going back to life without it sent a chill through his bones.

As if this new revelation had opened a floodgate, thoughts and fears came rushing to Robert's mind. What if Cora did believe his mother and think him only interested in her money? What if this time away and the busyness of London reminded Cora of all she had given up? What if she met someone there who turned her head the way that she turned Robert's? He knew her parents were traveling around Europe before heading back to America. It wouldn't take too much for her to contact them and arrange to return to America with them. Is that why she was staying in London so long? Had Cora decided to go back to America and was his mother was helping her? These thoughts plagued Robert's mind. In a panic, he rang for his valet and began to pull his clothes together. He wouldn't lose her, he couldn't lose her! It would be close, but if he hurried, he could still catch the afternoon train to London. He just prayed that he wasn't too late for his marriage. A life without Cora, a life back to the way it was before she became his wife, was no life at all.


	2. Chapter 2

The chatter of the room did little to appease the feelings of loneliness that Cora felt as she sat at the empty table. She had been in London for days and still didn't understand why Violet had insisted that she travel with her. The original excuse had been so that Violet could introduce her to the other members of the tight knit society circles that were so prevalent in London, but all that Cora had been introduced to were more snide remarks and disapproving glares. Cora didn't want to leave Downton and was missing Robert dreadfully. However, she left with Violet dutifully so as not to cause any more conflict. Cora loved Robert so much and all she ever seemed to do was make things difficult for him with his mother. Sometimes she feared that he would think their marriage a mistake or too much of a hassle. Often, in those times, Robert's gentle caresses and looks of admiration would soothe her fears, but being so far away from her husband, Cora began to wonder if perhaps her fears had more merit than she originally thought. Trying to banish the thoughts from her mind, Cora's attention was caught by a young lady who had taken the seat across from her at the luncheon table.

"Hello" Cora said politely.

"Oh, hello." The attractive golden haired young woman replied.

"So _you_ must be the American everyone is talking about." Cora prepared herself for another conversation filled with insults as she tried to hold her head high.

"Well, I am not sure if I am that American," Cora replied with as much of a smile as she could muster. "But I am American. I am Cora .."

"Yes, Cora Levinsion. You are here with Lady Grantham. I know who you are. I am Julia Drake. Lady Grantham was telling my mother and I about you earlier." Miss Drake replied.

Cora was stunned. She couldn't believe that Violet had actually spoken about her. While this Miss Drake didn't seem overly friendly, she wasn't rude either. "Yes, I am here with Lady Grantham, and it is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Drake. However, I am Cora Crawley. My maiden name was Levinson." Cora replied.

Miss Drake looked confused. "I'm sorry; did you say that your married name is Crawley? I thought that James was already married. I wasn't aware there were any other Crawley men out there, other than Robert, and I know _he_ isn't married," Miss Drake replied with a haughty chuckle. Cora's confusion at Miss Drake's statement was soon answered as the pretty young lady continued to enlighten Cora on her decade long relationship with the handsome Robert Crawley and their long-ago promise to wed.

The room was pitch black when Cora opened her eyes and her head was pounding. She barely remembered how she had come to be in her bed, fully clothed, and laying on top of the covers. Suddenly everything began to come back to her. The conversation with Miss Drake, Cora quickly excusing herself to leave the luncheon, the realization that most people didn't even know that Robert was married, the thought that the Crawleys were too ashamed to call Cora family and that everyone thought she was just an acquaintance of the family. Worst of all was Cora's realization that Robert had to give up the woman whom he had planned on marrying for years so that he could acquire Cora's fortune. It was all too much. Cora had found herself walking in the park and memories of the first time she had seen Robert came flooding back to her, their first meeting in the dress shop, him having tea with her family. She thought of their letters and conversation. She had been so sure that he felt as strongly for her as she had for him, and now she realized that it had all probably been lies. She never remembered him telling her he loved her or defending her to his mother. Cora knew she had been nothing but trouble for him with his mother and now she realized that she had cost him the love of his life. It was that realization that broke Cora. She barely made it back to her room at Grantham house before she broke down sobbing.

As Cora sat up on the bed remembering the events of the past few hours, she couldn't help but wonder how her perfectly wonderful life could go from beautiful to dark and dreadful so quickly. More than that, Cora wondered what she would do now and how she could live with the knowledge that the darkness had brought.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Robert arrived in London, it was later than he had expected. All he could think about was running to Cora, embracing her, and showering her with kisses. He had spent the entire train ride imagining how he would tell her how much she meant to him. Every scene played out the same way, much to Robert's frustration, with Robert and Cora wrapped in each other's arms and making love over and over again. While Robert would love nothing better, for he had missed his wife and her perfectly exquisite body very much, Cora deserved better. She deserved to be treasured and cherished. She was precious to him, the most precious thing in the world, and he wanted to make her feel that way. Thankfully, the carriage ride from the train station to the club had been full of inspiration and Robert's mind became full of ideas that brought a smile to his once sullen face. Not only did Robert intend to let his wife know exactly how he felt about her from the moment he saw her, but as luck would have it, he would be able to do it on the most romantic day of the year. By the time he had arrived at the club, Robert could hardly contain his excitement at the thought of putting his plan in motion. He longed to see the look of surprise and joy that he hoped it would put upon Cora's magnificent face.

February 14, 1890

Robert awoke with a smile on his face. He hadn't slept much as details for Cora's surprise had been running through his head and he had started working on the fine details right away. He finally fell asleep out of pure exhaustion only a few hours before. Robert knew he should try to go back to sleep but he needed to see his wife. He had missed her so and waiting another few hours didn't seem possible. He had a couple of errands to run first, but then he would find his Cora and put his plan in motion.

Cora lay in bed looking at the picture of Robert that sat on her bedside table. Even with all the revelations of the night before, she still loved him. She had hoped that yesterday had all been a bad dream, but she could tell by the lingering headache from crying that it had indeed been real. As she looked at the image of her handsome husband, she remembered the way he had held her and kissed her at the train station just before she left for London. She smiled as she remembered how loved and safe she felt wrapped in his arms. Then Cora remembered how he had pulled her even closer after he had kissed her and whispered "I shall miss you every moment that we apart, my Love." Suddenly Cora sat up. Since their wedding Robert had been nothing but kind, gentle, loving, and oh so attentive. Her money became his the moment she signed it over to him before the wedding. He had no reason put on an act now.

Cora thought back to the past six months. Robert never seemed to shy away from her or leave her to spend her days alone. He always asked her to take walks with him or go riding around the estate with him. If he ever went into town, he always wanted her to accompany him. And at night…well, those times far exceeded her expectations. She had heard from friends that intimacy in marriage was strictly for the man, but with Robert she found that to be far from true. He was so gentle when they made love. The way he kissed her and touched her was heaven for Cora. The way her body responded to him when they were together was nothing less than ecstasy. Robert never rushed or was in a hurry to himself be satisfied. He always savored their time together, making sure each moment was as pleasurable for her as it was for him. Cora remembered the last time they had made love, the morning before she left for London. Robert's touch was so slow and sensual that it was almost torturous for Cora. It was as if he was trying to make each caress last forever. The way he threaded his fingers through her hair and whispered how perfect he found her as he made love to her had brought tears to her eyes. She had never felt a more perfect moment in her life. As Cora thought of that moment, the sincerity in Robert's voice and the tenderness in his touch, she was overwhelmed with shame. How could she have been so quick to dismiss intentions of her husband just because of one conversation with someone whom she had just met? Cora's mind was still full of fear, but unlike the evening before, her heart was full of hope that perhaps her fears were based on lies of not one, but now two jealous English 'Ladies'.

Robert could hardly stand still for Watson to dress him. He was like a little boy at Christmas, so full of excitement of what the day would bring. He was finally going to tell his bride all the things he had felt but didn't know how to express. Robert was surprise at his need to express the depth of his emotions to Cora. It seemed as though since he had finally been able to articulate all of the feelings that had been encompassing him, Robert felt that every second of withholding them from Cora was somehow robbing her of his love. Once dressed, Robert had messaged Grantham house to find out exactly where Cora would be that morning and outlining his plans to her lady's maid. Then Robert headed off to the jewelers to make sure they had started work on Cora's present to his specifications. He had sent messages to every jewelry store in London when he arrived the day before and was thrilled to find one that had the exact item he wanted and could engrave it on such short notice. After a quick stop at the florist, Robert was headed to the place where it all began.

While Cora had intended to use every moment in London to win favor with Violet, her current emotional state had her nerves frayed. Feeling she needed a break from everything and after encouragement from her lady's maid, Cora decided to take a walk in the park and forgo the responsibilities of whichever meetings she was required to attend for the day. As Cora felt the warmth of the sun on her face, she couldn't help but feel whatever wrath she would catch from Violet would be worth it. As the breeze began to blow, Cora pulled her coat tighter around her body. Just as she decided it was time to head back to Grantham House something caught her eye. She thought she must be imagining things, because there standing before her and holding a single rose was Robert.

"Robert!" Cora exclaimed as her eyes lit up. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, my beautiful wife," Robert responded as he enveloped Cora in his arms and buried his face in her hair. "Oh, I have missed you so, my love." Robert moaned as he pulled his head back and captured Cora's lips with his own. Robert's kiss started out gentle and tender as he relished in the warm feel of Cora's red lips. But as Cora's mouth opened with a sigh Robert could contain his passion no longer. The once-gentle kiss turned all-consuming quickly. With both Robert and Cora quickly forgetting where they were, along with desire and need taking over, Robert pulled Cora tightly against his muscular frame as one hand gently cupped her cheek. Cora's heart felt as if it would explode. One moment, Cora was thinking about how to address the information she had come across in London and the next moment she was in Robert's arms, being kissed breathless. Oh how she had missed him. She missed the way he smelled, the way he felt against her, and the way his lips tasted when they finally captured hers. This kiss was not one of obligation, Cora was sure, this was one of need. It had seemed like an eternity that she had been wrapped in his arms and consumed by his kisses yet it also seemed like only seconds. Perfectly content to stay in their own world, the young Crawley couple was pulled apart by a very upset older Crawley. Cora turned pale as she looked around into the very angry eyes of her mother-in-law.

"Robert Crawley! Exactly what do you think you are doing here?" Violet hissed.

"Hello Mama." Robert answered with grin, kissing his mother's cheek. "I missed my lovely wife and decided that I just couldn't wait another moment to see her. Besides, today is Valentine's Day and I couldn't fathom spending today without the women who owns my heart." Robert said, his eyes meeting Cora's eyes at the mention of Valentine's Day.

"How very romantic, Robert" Violet said sarcastically. "Are you trying to tell me that your American wife has stolen your heart?" Violet huffed as she rolled her eyes, completely appalled at Robert's admission and previous show of affection towards Cora.

"Oh, Mama, of course not don't be ridiculous." Robert replied with a chuckle "Cora doesn't need to_ steal _anything. I have given her my heart willingly. As a matter of fact…" Robert began to reply, as his smile took on an enormous smile and a glow the likes of which Violet had never seen. "I walked the streets of London for quite a long time just so I _could_ give Cora my heart."

Cora was overcome with love for Robert at that moment. She couldn't stop the tears that began to fall as she quietly breathed a laugh. "Oh, Robert," Cora sighed. "How could she have ever doubted this man?" Cora wondered to herself.

"It's true, you know." Robert said softly, bringing Cora out of her thoughts. "That day, I saw you standing right over there by that rose bush. I had never seen anyone or anything so beautiful in my life. I didn't realize it then, but finding you was more than about returning your glove. I needed to find you. You were/are my future and after seeing you, no one other than you could be that for me. While you have been here, I have had a lot of time to think. Just like the first time I returned to Downton while you were here in London, I can't seem to think of anything other than you and I realized that I have never told you exactly how much of an impact meeting you had on my life all those months ago and how much of an impact your presence has on me now."

Robert's declaration left a stunned Violet speechless. Robert informed her that Cora would no longer be attending anything with Violet and that he had made arrangements for him and Cora to stay in London for the rest of the week, alone. Robert then lead a very surprised and happy Cora to lunch at the very same tea room that they had tea at with her parents months ago.

Cora, still feeling like she must be in a dream, finally spoke. "Robert, I…I don't know what to say to all of this" Cora lowered her lashes and blushed. "You make me so very happy, Robert." Cora's smile illuminated the small tea shop and Robert was drawn to her. He couldn't help but tuck a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. "It is you who make me so very happy, Cora." Robert replied, leaning in to brush his lips across hers. Just as Robert's eyes met Cora's he noticed how they darkened. He knew that look. He had seen it each time his mother had criticized Cora. Robert looked around to see who could have caused Cora's mood to darken so quickly. Other than the some friends of his mother's and their daughters, Robert saw no one. "Cora, darling, what is wrong?" Robert asked, his voice full of concern.

"I….it's just …that ….I mean….her…she's here." Cora's words stumbled out of her mouth as the emotions evoked from the earlier conversation with Julia Drake gripped at her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

"Her?" Robert asked in confusion. "I don't understand." Robert continued to speak as he looked around, trying to make sense of the panicked look on Cora's face. Robert scanned the multiple groups of people that inhabited the popular London tea shop, but could see no one of consequence. Robert looked back to Cora trying to figure out how their seemingly perfect and happy afternoon could take such a dark turn. Cora was looking at Robert with tears brimming in her eyes.

"It is alright Robert, if you want to go and say hello to her. I won't stand in your way. I…I never want you to be unhappy because of me; I couldn't bear it." Cora said, trying desperately to hold her tears at bay.

"Sweetheart, who would I want to go say hello too?" Robert questioned, confused by Cora's response.

"Miss Drake, of course" Cora replied, eyeing the women who was now visible at a side table.

"Who?" Robert asked perplexed. "Who is Miss Drake? Wait. You mean Lady Hertfort's daughter? Cora, why would I need to speak with her? I don't even know her that well. I mean, we did use to play together as children and her brother was an old school chum of mine, but I never really knew her all that well; not recently, that is."

Cora looked down and began to twist the diamond engagement ring that sat on her dainty finger, trying to wrap her mind around Robert's response. She had felt that something was off with Miss Drake's appraisal of her and Robert's relationship but rather than trusting Robert, she allowed her fears and the words of a complete stranger to overtake her reason. Embarrassed Cora lifted her eyes to Roberts face and whispered "Oh Robert, I am so sorry…"

"Cora, please tell me what is going on?" Robert interrupted. "I admit to being very slow on the uptake when it comes to feelings, but usually I am quite astute in assessing situations. But, right now I feel like a man lost in the dark because I have no idea what has just happened or what is going on. Please explain to your fool of a husband what is upsetting you," Robert begged.

Cora's gentle smile instantly began to put the now on edge Robert, at ease. "Robert, it is not you who is the fool, it is I. I am afraid I let the silly conversations of someone I hardly know cloud what I know to be true of you, and it has had me quite out of sorts," Cora replied as she took Roberts hand. As Cora began to tell Robert of the conversation she had with Julia Drake she watched him intently, hoping to gauge his reaction. True to his English character, Robert took in all the information without outward response. Cora, unsure of how he would respond, waited with baited breath. Finally Robert looked at her with what could only be love shinning from his eyes.

"Oh Cora, while she may have thought herself to fancy me I can assure you that those feelings were never returned and while I may, as a young boy of 11, mentioned the idea of marriage so that I would then own the biggest two estates in all of Yorkshire, I can assure you that idea was long forgotten and only the musing of a silly child. Even _if_ what she had said was true- which I can assure you it is not- all would have been forgotten the moment I laid eyes on you. That moment in the park you took my breath away. And the first time I held you when we danced, I knew that no other woman would satisfy the longing that you did when I held you that day. I love you, Cora Crawley, and I have for so much longer than I even realized. If you will let me, I hope that by the end of this day I can do a much better job of showing you just how much you mean to me," Robert breathed with tears in his eyes. As Cora nodded, he gently took her hand and led her out of the tea room.

Robert and Cora had only been walking for a short while when she noticed Robert begin to hail a hansom cab. "Robert, surely we can walk? Grantham House is not much farther," Cora questioned as Robert began to open the door of the cab for Cora to enter.

"My dear, we are not going to Grantham house," Robert replied as he instructed the driver to head to the Savoy Hotel. Robert turned to Cora and explained that as soon as he had arrived in London he had sent word to have all of her things moved to the hotel. "Sweetheart, the last thing I intend on our holiday is for my mother to be a constant presence. I love her dearly, but she is around enough at home. I want…no I need some time with my delightfully beautiful wife…alone," Robert whispered as he began to nuzzle Cora's neck and then slowly captured her lips with his own. Cora was in a daze from the feel of Robert's arms around her waist and from the feel of his lips on hers, but as he ended the kiss she could hear him sigh and say, "Our marriage has been about so many people from before it even began. I think it high time it include only us."

"Darling, you don't know how long I have wished for you realize that. I was so afraid that…well that it would never just be about us," Cora confessed as she snuggled into Robert's embrace. "I think that is why I have been so fearful that you never really belonged to me, because it has never been about us."

Robert's hand gently cupped Cora's cheek. "From now on, my love, it is always_ just_ us. Even as our family grows, our marriage and our relationship…it is just you and I," Robert promised her and with one final kiss, the cab came to a stop as they had arrived at their destination.

Cora was speechless as Robert led them to their suite. The Savoy had only opened a few months before and was one of the most beautiful hotels in London. Robert had managed to secure one of the best suites, and when they arrived inside it was obvious that he had instructed them to create a romantic setting as there were bouquets roses adorning each table top in the room. "Robert, it is beautiful!" Cora exclaimed. "You know that you didn't have to do all this. I didn't expect…"

Robert gently placed his finger to Cora's lips to silence her. "I know you didn't, Cora. You have never expected anything of me. You have loved me for who I am and appreciated me, flaws and all. But, it is time that I start to treat you like the precious treasure that you are to me, whether you expect it or not. And you are so precious to me, Cora. I have failed to show you that before now. Honestly, I think I have failed to realize how much a part of me you are until a few days ago. But, oh my darling, you are the best part of me and I don't want you to ever question my love or affection for you." Robert wiped away the tears that had begun to fall from Cora's eyes and cupped her face with both hands. He peppered both cheeks with feather light kisses and captured her lips in a kiss that left them both wanting more. An eternity seemed to pass before Robert broke the kiss and gently placed his forehead against hers. "Now, I am losing my resolve and am having a very hard time not taking you in the bedroom and showing you exactly how much I have missed you while we have been apart," Robert said with a husky voice. "I am going to leave for a bit and cool off so that you can rest because it will be time to change for dinner soon and I have a full evening planned." As Robert gave Cora one last quick kiss, Cora begin to giggle. As Robert began to leave the room he could hear Cora's voice, "Robert Crawley, you are incorrigible."


End file.
